Private Moments
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Actions are louder than words. A story of Kaoru and the Battousai, from their first meeting in short drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

His presence had been unexpected, but not undesired.

Those strong arms around her form, as he had lectured her, whilst avoiding that big brute's sword had been gentle, yet firm.

They had been a man's firm touch.

One she yearned for.

When he had acquiesced to stay she hadn't expected that warm glow in her chest.

She had smiled, a hopeful smile.

He became her companion in that big lonely house.

He brought others.

It took her a year to realize that her heart now belonged to the quiet and gentle traveler.

An unexpected, yet not undesired development.

 **A.N: Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

She knew him to be kind but she wondered if he cared about her like she cared about him.

It was hard to decipher his long glances, his gentle touch, his shy smiles.

However, behind that gentle exterior, her rurouni had a fierce persona.

She saw his gentleness fade when Jinei kidnapped her.

His terrible howl of fury.

Maybe it was fascination as she watched his that gentle purple change to a glinting amber.

The way his lips tightened, his voice became more drawling, like steel against velvet satin.

His voice made her shiver with something she could not identify.

The look he gave her once he rescued her was knowing but her rurouni came back after that and that hard eyed stranger whose eyes promised pleasure and pain was gone.

However, she would often find him watching her thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

She came upon him practicing one day.

She had come home early.

She watched in open fascination as he moved in a choreographed manner.

He was shirtless, his lean muscles gleaming with sweat and flexing as he repeated one technique and then another.

His eyes were not purple and not quite amber.

His lips were clenched as he focused.

His hair was tied in a high ponytail, the tip of the tail brushing against his shoulders with every movement.

She dared not move, lest the moment might vanish.

She watched for what might have been hours or just mere seconds, till his eyes met hers.

He didn't stop, but his gaze became more intense, as his steps became faster, smoother.

Throughout his eyes never left hers.

Something inside her twisted, ached.

She just watched in silence as he performed for her.

He stopped.

Sword still in hand, he walked towards her.

She couldn't move.

He stepped into her personal space and she had to tilt her head to look up into his amber eyes.

He just studied her.

So close.

Her heart beat faster and she waited for him to do something.

He just stood still, like a predator eyeing its prey.

Then he took one step back and moved faster than her eye could detect.

A few seconds later, she heard Yahiko's voice and she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

He acted normal around her but there were always lingering touches.

She pretended not to notice but it was hard.

Sometimes a hand on an inappropriate place would make her jump or blush fiercely. Yahiko would ask what's up and her rurouni would just smirk in a smug manner.

She could have berated him but his presence made something inside her quiver.

She was willing to let him play her body like an instrument.

It was wrong but it felt so right.

So she kept quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

He never crossed any lines.

He never said anything.

She wished he would.

She wished he would define their relationship.

She was crossing the age of marriage.

Then the unexpected happened.

Her father's friend brought a potential proposal.


	6. Chapter 6

She was unnaturally quiet at lunch and she didn't miss the concerned glances of her two companions.

What was she supposed to tell them?

It was a good proposal.

But.

Her eyes drifted towards her rurouni.

He raised his brows, concerned.

She excused herself.

That night, she made herself a cup of tea and sat on the porch.

He followed suit a few minutes later.

He questioned, she didn't answer.

He persisted.

She remained silent.

He left after a while.

She should have known he wouldn't leave the matter be.


	7. Chapter 7

He came home from the market, his face white.

She had been sitting on the porch, lost in thought when his sudden presence startled her.

He caged her with both hands besides her, bringing his face closer to hers.

He murmured something, but his near proximity made it hard for her to understand anything.

He lowered his head and she felt a warm wet touch linger on her throat.

Her head swam and she raised a hand to clench in his haroi.

It was immediately slammed down, swiftly, yet gently.

His mouth moved lower.

She moaned.

He lifted his head and his eyes were amber, and he whispered in her ear just what he would do to her suitor if he were to ever touch her like this. Or any other man.

She should have been furious.

She was furious.

A shove that didn't so much as move him.

She scowled as he smirked, not maliciously but amused.

She told him not to threaten her potential future husband.

His face darkened and he told her she was his.

She didn't know what to make of his words.

Instead, she just watched him walk away.

She cried frustrated tears that night.

And the next day, she refused the proposal.


	8. Chapter 8

Things did not change, except he was more brazen.

A week went by.

She finally told herself to demand his motives.

She was a woman of her word.

She cornered him.

She questioned him.

He looked so amused.

And then he kissed her till she could not think.

When he let her go, he gave her a very male, a very satisfied look at her rumpled state.

She was left without answers.

She tried to go after him, but she never got the chance.

Because as soon as he rounded the corner, a strong hand clamped over her lips.

She remembered nothing after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Her disappearance caused hysteria in the house.

He checked every place he could think of.

At first he thought she had left the house because he wouldn't lay out their future.

Why did she want him to lay out their future?

She was his.

That was all.

But doubts started niggling in the back of his mind and when Megumi forced it out of him, he was lectured and thrown onto the street with orders to 'find her or else'.

That took a lot of guts, especially since Megumi was aware that his Battaousai self had broken free of its prison.

He had chuckled when it occurred to him that Sano's woman had just thrown the Battousai out on his ass.

However, when he could not find his own woman, he started getting worried.

Hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks.

His fear and fury turned into rage.

He willed her to live. He promised her he would find her.

He swore that if she died, he would destroy everything in his path.

He would not have his happiness taken from him.

He would not have his heart stolen from him.

It was his Aoshi's arrival and help that pointed him in the right direction.

Aoshi forced him to keep surveillance on the building for a few days.

His rage and fear was such that he had to be held down.

When he was released, he rained destruction on the place.

His beast was loose and it was out for blood.

His sword tasted blood for the first time in years.


	10. Chapter 10

Days went by.

She was in a locked room.

The darkness got to her.

She broke her nails bloody as she tried to get out.

Sometimes she wondered if she had gone mad.

The hunger made her turn into a ball.

The squirming of rats made her mouth water and tears would well in her eyes.

She wondered when he would come for her.

She started wondering IF he would come for her.

Her tears dried up.

She would cry but no tears came out.

She would stare into the darkness for hours on end.

She would imagine what her life would be like if she married him and she spent many an hour smiling absently and imagining red haired children surrounding her.

However, like all dreams, that too had to come to an end.

She forgot how to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Silence was her constant companion.

She was dying.

She knew it.

She accepted it.

She wondered what could hurry the process.

She had been sleeping when the sound of screams made her wake up startled.

It was distant, but it was sound.

She strained to hear more but failed.

Then the sounds came from nearby.

Screams of pain.

She hoped for a second that maybe he had come for her.

She banished the thought till she heard that long terrible howl of fury.

She tried to sit up, but fell back down.

Her body had no strength.

She whispered his name.

The door ripped off its hinges.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her like steel bands.

His scent surrounded her.

He whispered her name reverently, fiercely.

He took her mouth and left devastation in its wake.

Her tears came.


	12. Chapter 12

He wouldn't let Megumi touch her.

His hands were tender as he undressed her and let her soak in water.

His eyes were wild with grief as he cleaned her.

Her eyes never left his.

He fed her himself.

He constantly touched her as if to reassure himself that she was still there.

He refused to sleep in another room.

At night he would sit with his back against the wall, his sword in hand, those amber eyes watching her.

She had nightmares and he would settle her in his lap.

She slept peacefully when close to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Time heals every wound.

She got better.

He got more possessive, more protective.

However, he didn't touch her.

And she yearned for it.

So one day she took the initiative.

She walked up to him, grabbed his haroi and took his mouth with a vengeance.

When he opened his eyes, they were amber.

And he backed her up to a corner of the dojo and took and took.


	14. Chapter 14

Marriage to the Battousai and a Rurouni was nothing if not stimulating.

One minute he would be gentle and the next she would be pushed against a wall and tormented till she begged him.

He liked her begging.

She gave as good as she got.

Their first son turned out to be a hellion.

His amber eyes were a dead giveaway to his parentage.

It was fun to make Yahiko babysit as punishment.

Her rurouni was satisfied but kept pestering her for a daughter and he kept insisting they should even the odds.

She refused saying that handling one child was hard enough.

He took that as a yes.

A year and a half later, they welcomed the newest addition to the family, another son.

Her rurouni looked at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled and gave in.

A.N: I know I have other stories to complete. I just wanted to write this.


End file.
